game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Hunt
Hunt, stylized as HUNT, is an Assymetric Multiplayer game developed by Karmatic Studios and published by NINE100 Studios. It is build with NCS' Ignition Engine, making it available for consoles besides PC. Gameplay Hunt 'is an assymetric multiplayer game, with four hunters pitted against one shapeshifter. The raw goal is for the hunters to find the shapeshifter and kill/capture it and for the shapeshifter to stay out of their hands and complete an objective. The game is over when the shapeshifter is defeated or has completen its objective. The game takes place in the early Industrial Age and mostly in crowded gothic-themed cities or towns. The crowd is very important for the game, being the way for the shapeshifter to blend into the shadows. There has been put much emphasis on creating an alive crowd by creating tons of character models, reactions to actions and scenarios to play out without payer intervention. There are 2 main types of NPC, aggressors and neutrals. Aggressors will attack the hunter and are affiliated to the Shapeshifter. They appear later in the after the "Lure" unlock of the Shapeshifter. Neutrals on the other hand serve as distraction or cover. They will later become targets of aggressors and can be saved optionally. The shapeshifter starts of with minimum powers and needs to gather power during the course of the match. He can gain power by finding sacred spots, containing Arcane Spirit, invisible to the hunters. These can be in very hard to reach areas, making it difficult for the shapeshifter to maneuvre. After gaining more power, the shapeshifter can start applying powers to his form and to other people. The shapeshifter can manipulate AI, perform attacks or create illusions for exemple. The shapeshifitng powers are temporarily, meaning they dissapear after usage. The hunters can also customize themselves before each match. There are multiple classes the player can choose from, granting them unique abilities and equipment. Each class also has a subclass, adding more customization to form a excellent squad of shapeshifter hunters. Rather than only one mode, Hunt offers a variety of modes to switch the game up. The most prominent is the normal hunt mode. In this, the shapeshifter has a randomly generated objective to fillful, having different levels of difficulty and effort for it to be completed. Due to this, each match starts off being tense, since the shapeshifter could immediatly complete the objective or at least in a short time, while it can also take very long, making the hunters nervous. When a shapeshifter is captured, the match ends and the hunters can play a minigame. This resolves around a witch trial, with the hunters performing an execution out of a wide range of options. Hunters who love the trials will focus on capturing the shapeshifter which is more difficult than killing it. A witch trial also gives more experience and gamepoints to the hunters, so it's advised to try and capture the witch. Lore The world ''Hunt takes place in is known as the Lands Beyond, a mystical world in the midst of the industrial revolution, plagued by dark magic. For ages, the world is in constant havoc, with a war between humans and creatures. They are led by Shapeshifters, high ranked warlocks in the creature legion. These creatures are a threat to the order in the lands and a group of people is assigned each year to eliminate the roaming Shapeshifters, before they can do any harm. This group is known as the Hunters, an honorary title only achieved by a select class of people. During the events, the Lands Beyond are in the age of early industrialization. Humans are able to create better weapons in their fight against the creatures. This caused the humans to defeat entire legions at once, forcing the remaining Warlocks to go into exile, away from their Arcane Spirits. However, the legions are still present and ready to fight, and each year when the darkest days arrive and the spirits are the strongest, the legions attack in full force. Classes There are 4 classes in Hunt, each match can only have 1 of each class. A class has a main weapon and a secondary or special weapon. They can swap between them at all times, both having there own use in a class. Next is that each class 2 masteries has, those are 2 active skills that can be used and have to be recharged after use. Lastly, there is runes. During the course of a match, the class gains XP and levels up, unlocking rune slots to upgrade there class. There is some customization, like a selection of 2 weapons for a slot or different masteries. Stalker Also known as “The Gunslinger" *'''Description: A high DPS machine. Once the Stalker manages to unleash its raw power onto the Shapeshifter, it will drain a large portion of his health, who should consider retreating when caught in the wrath of the Stalker. *'Passive': Raw Firepower – The Stalker has access to a rechargeable third "Backup" Weapon. *'Main Weapon': Lever Action Blunderbuss – High damage long-range slug rifle. *'Special Weapon': Choice between 2 special weapons **Bright killer Longsword – Long-range melee Sword. **Dawn guard Armament – Protective Shield. *'Backup Weapon': Choice between 2 backup weapons **Repeater Cylindrical Pistol – A heavy damage fast firing pistol. **Brace of Derringers – Great number of pistols strapped to the body. *'Mastery': *# Buster Bomb - A throwable explosive dealing high damage. *# Inner Fury – Attack speed is increased for a short duration. *'Runes': *#Bloodshed - Deal more damage. *#Grandmaster - Masteries recharge faster. *#Deadeye – Each critical hit gives the target a mark. More marks means more damage dealt. Marks decay overtime. Sentinel Also known as “The Overwatch” *'Description': Fast and nimble, the Sentinel is both the lookout as well as the scout of the Hunters. His eyes are his most precious weapons, able to locate hidden zones of interest and the Shapeshifter himself from afar. *'Passive': Nimble Feet – The Sentinel can quickly climb up walls and buildings to reach advantageous locations. *'Main Weapon': Choice between 2 main weapons *#Huntsman Crafted Longbow - High damage and long-range bow. *#Mechanized Repeater Crossbow – Faster firing but less effective crossbow. *'Special Weapon': Dual Rapier Blades – 2 fast-handling melee Blades. *'Mastery': *# Bloodrazor Dagger – A throwable dagger that if it hits the Shapeshifter highlights him for the team. *# Arcane Vision – A ping that highlights Arcane spots nearby for the Sentinel only. *'Runes': *#Tracker - Move faster. *#Grandmaster - Masteries recharge faster. *#Waywatcher – Each time the Sentinel tracks the Shapeshifter, he gets a stack, which boosts his Masteries length and yield. Stacks decay overtime when having lost vision of the Shapeshifter. Guild Also known as “The Blacksmith" *'Description': Nothing is as deadly as the tools he carries with him. A tanky character who relies on crowd control to save his teammates from the overwhelming odds of the creature army. In the land of the Guild, always watch your step. *'Passive': Steel Forger – The Guild can use his hammer to upgrade placed masteries. Interacting while carrying the hammer shows an upgrade animation. *'Main Weapon': Choice between 2 main weapons *#Drakefire Hand Mortar – A launcher that fires incendiary projectiles that only damage when near it. *#Grudge Hail Shotgun – Short-range spread damage shotgun. *'Special Weapon': Gilded Great Hammer – Weak melee hammer that can be used to upgrade his masteries. *'Mastery': Choice between 3 masteries. Select 2 *# Bear Trap – Placeable trap. Level 1 immobilizes enemies. Level 2 damages enemies. Level 3 activates an explosive. *# Crossbow Turret – Placeable turret. Level 1 fires regular bolts. Level 2 fires faster. Level 3 fires incendiary bolts. *#Ratsbane Explosive – Placeable explosive. Level 1 activates an explosion. Level 2 releases a smoke cloud after detonation. Level 3 releases a toxic cloud after detonation. *'Runes': *#Bloodshed - Deal more damage. *#Grandmaster - Masteries recharge faster. *#Carriage – Each time a level 3-upgraded mastery affects an enemy, you gain an additional stock in your mastery, allowing you to place more. The maximum limit is 7 at once of each mastery. Doctor Also known as “The Alchemist" *'Description': The bearer and curer of plagues. Virtuosity in biology and knowledge in the dark arts of magic allow him to protect his teammates from imminent demise and to drive the Shapeshifter in dire straits by letting others do his bidding. *'Passive': Alchemist Wizard – The Doctor has 2 sets of Masteries depending on which weapon he is holding. The second set uses mana as an additional resource. *'Main Weapon': Spring Loaded Pistol - Low damage pistol that is magazine loaded and has a fast reload. *'Special Weapon': Eternal Flame Torch – A ranged torch which fire can be taken and fired at enemies. *'Mastery': **# Berserkers’ Dope – Inject a teammate to have additional movement, health regeneration and handling speed. **# Plague Carrion – Throw a crow carcass that radiates a zone with debuffs, slowing enemies and making them sick. **#Heal Spell – Heal teammates with a castable spell. **#Spirit Blocker – Prevents the Shapeshifter from shape shifting for a certain amount of time. *'Runes': *#Grandmaster - Masteries recharge faster. *#Archmage - Masteries are stronger. *#Protoscience – The Doctor gathers experience through casting masteries instead of killing enemies. Each used mastery gives additional experience if it is used very effectively, depending on the type of mastery. Shapeshifter The Shapeshifter has 2 unlock trees: The Metamorphosis and Evolution trees. Metamorphosis are timed upgrades, increasing offensive capabilities, movement or special abilities. Arcane Spirit can be spend however the player desires to. Evolution is a level-based system. While gathering Arcane Spirit, the players fills a level bar. Once a level bar is full, the next upgrade in line of the Evolution tree is unlocked. Metamorphosis *Scythe - Increased melee power with scythes on the arms. *Gargoyle - Gain flight ability with wings. *Chupacabra - Catch hunters' scent visually. *Reptoid - Ability to climb all surfaces. *Chameleon - Blend in with the surroundings. *Serpent - Hypnotise AI characters. *Kappa - Gain a ranged acid attack. *Behemoth - Resist more incoming damage. *Hydra - Create 2 duplicates and decrease size. *Rake - Gain power faster by eating AI characters' spirit. Evolution *Armored - Gain more health. *Predator - Grow Claws to allow damaging attacks. *Lure - Call in the Aggressors. *Senses - See Arcane Spirits from further away. *Dualism - 2 Metamorphosis active at the same time. *Warlock - More Arcane Spirit per spot. *Trinity - 3 Metamorphosis active at the same time. *Nemesis - Sense Hunters' relative distance and direction. *Evolve - Unlimited Metamorphosis active at the same time. Maps *Central Capitol - A rich city full of industrial evolution. Crowd level: ultra. *Old District - An old city in theme of the middle ages. Crowd level: high. *Banished Burough - A city full of banished infected people. Crowd level: high. *Gothic Cathedral - An onimous cathedral inhabited by dark wizards. Crowd level: medium. *Tyrant Citadel - A castle inhabited by the royals and their loyalists. Crowd level: medium. *Arcane Forest - A mysterious forest full of abnormal creatures. Crowd level: low. *Forbidden Catacombs - A underground maze full of secrets. Crowd level: none. Gamemode *Hunt - 4 versus 1. Hunters need to kill the shapeshifter, while the shapeshifter needs to complete an assignment. *Bloodrune - 4 versus 4. Shapeshifters versus Hunters. Deathmatch until one team is wiped out. *Battlehonour - 5 versus. 4 Hunters and 1 Shapeshifter. First hunter to kill the shapeshifter wins.